Zachód słońca
by Jarzebinka
Summary: Nie można zmienić przeszłości. Można się z nią tylko pogodzić.AD&GG
1. Część Pierwsza

**_Opowiadanie opiera się na stwierdzeniu pani Rowling, że Albus Dumbledore był zakochany w Grindelwaldzie. W skrótowy sposób, postanowiłam ukazać kluczowe momenty tej historii._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA:**

Albus Dumbledore stał na progu swojego domu, niezdolny podnieść ręki, żeby wykonać prosty ruch. Nie potrafił zapukać do drzwi. Ten gest oznaczałby bowiem, że porzuca wszystkie swoje marzenia. On, najlepszy uczeń w szkole, na progu wielkiej kariery, ma tak nagle o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Ma przenieść się do Doliny Godryka i z pokorą zająć się swoją rodziną. Poczuł jak coś przewraca się mu w żołądku.

Nie da rady tego zrobić, musi zawrócić zanim będzie za późno. Jeżeli wejdzie do tego domu, utknie tu na niewiadomo jak długo. Stanie się więźniem codzienności. Mimo, że miał ledwie osiemnaście lat, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic szybciej go nie zabije, niż to. To wyssie z niego wszelką nadzieję, pogrąży jego umysł, zatrzyma plany i zamrozi ambicje. Musi stąd uciekać, póki może to zrobić. Świat go potrzebuje!

Ale jego nogi, najwidoczniej głuche na te argumenty, zdawały się być przyklejone do porośniętego chwastami chodnika. W rękach kurczowo ściskał uchwyt swojej małej walizki. Miał w niej wszystko, co było potrzebne, żeby wyruszyć w świat i zaznać przygody. Różdżka, notatnik z zaklęciami i trochę pieniędzy. Tylko tyle. Ale nawet tak mało nie było w stanie mu teraz pomóc. Czuł się tak, jakby jakaś czarna dziura zasysała go głęboko w swoją otchłań. Odbierając mu duszę.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy zapaliła mu się w głowie iskierka nadziei i jego nogi przestały być z ołowiu, drzwi domu otwarły się z impetem.

– Co tak stoisz? Właź – warknął na powitanie jego brat, Aberforth.

Na jego piętnastoletniej twarzy widniały oznaki zmęczenia, zupełnie niespotykane w tak młodym wieku. Nie, tak nie powinna wyglądać twarz nastolatka. Te sińce pod oczami, zmarszczki na czole, pierwsze siwe włosy… Albus poczuł ukłucie winy.

– Czekała na ciebie całe rano, ale potem… z resztą, sam wiesz. Jakoś ją uspokoiłem i teraz jest trochę nieprzytomna, ale możesz spróbować z nią pogadać.

Aberforth pokazał mu machnięciem ręki, że ma za nim iść.

Albus czuł, że nie ma kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Ta osoba, którą był jeszcze niedawno, zniknęła . Musiała zniknąć, bo na pewno by tego nie przeżyła.

– Ariano? – powiedział jego brat dużo czulszym tonem, wchodząc do ciemnego pokoju.

W ascetycznym wnętrzu z zasłoniętymi oknami, siedziała szczupła, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Miała na sobie białą koszulę nocną, a jej włosy wyglądały tak, jakby nie były porządnie szczotkowane już od paru dni. Biała cera o trochę niezdrowym odcieniu świadczyła o tym, że już od dawna nie widziała słońca. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w ścianę, kiwając lekko do przodu i do tyłu.

Albus poczuł, że nie zniesie już dłużej tego widoku. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi, jakby zaraz miało z niej wyskoczyć. Przyklęknął przed siostrą, która spojrzała na niego, widocznie go nie poznając. Z jej oczu zionęła czarna dziura, którą chłopak czuł w powietrzu już od przekroczenia progu tego domu.

– Mama? – szepnęła, znów zwracając oczy ku białej, pustej ścianie.

Po czubku haczykowatego nosa Albusa spłynęła łza. Spojrzał na Aberfortha, opierającego się o framugę drzwi.

– Ciągle o nią pyta – powiedział chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. – Nic nie pamięta z tamtego dnia i tak ma pozostać, rozumiesz?

Albus z powrotem spojrzał na siostrę, która teraz z uśmiechem nuciła coś pod nosem, bawiąc się puklem jego włosów. Poczuł się bezsilny. Tyle ksiąg przeczytał, tyle zaklęć i eliksirów poznał. Po co to wszystko, po co magia, skoro nie można pomóc Arianie? Już na zawsze pozostanie w czterech ścianach swojego umysłu, nieświadoma tego, że jej matka nie żyje od paru dni.

A może Aberforth ma rację? Może to i lepiej? Jest taka dobra, taka niewinna. Nie przeżyłaby tego, że przypadkiem to ona spowodowała tragedię. Że to dla niej ojciec skończył w Azkabanie. Przez jedną, bardzo krótką chwilę Albus poczuł, że zazdrości siostrze tego stanu błogości, ale szybko skarcił się w myślach.

Podniósł się i odwrócił do brata.

– Zostanę z wami. Możesz wrócić do Hogwartu po feriach – powiedział, nie mogąc dłużej znieść ciszy.

Aberforth spojrzał na niego tak, jakby go widział po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– A ja myślałem, że jesteś mądry! – prychnął. – Naprawdę myślisz, że o to w tym wszystkim chodzi? O Hogwart? O mnie? O jakąś głupią szkołę?

Albus stał w ciszy, obserwując jak niegdyś przystojną twarz brata deformuje grymas.

– Jesteś taki pusty. Kiedyś świat też to zobaczy. Moje miejsce jest tutaj, przy niej, w domu. Może gdybym był tu wcześniej, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego! Nie każdy jest stworzony do wyższych celów, nie każdy rodzi się geniuszem i ma tyle szczęścia.

– Szczęścia? – Tym razem to Albus nie wytrzymał. – Nazywasz to szczęściem? Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele musiałem poświęcić, żeby tu teraz być!

– Ja, ja, ciągle tylko ja! Ja poświęcam, ja przyjeżdżam, ja tracę! – krzyknął Aberforth, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Świat nie kończy się na tobie! Rozejrzyj się, wychyl nos zza książki. Nie czujesz się ani trochę winny?

Albus spuścił głowę i pospiesznie wyszedł z pokoju. Nikt nie byłby w stanie zrozumie

tego, co się teraz działo w jego głowie. Nie oczekiwał tego tym bardziej po swoim prostym bracie.

Wszedł zamaszyście do salonu, gdzie zastał białą kozę, wpatrującą się w niego. Prawie zapomniał już o ulubionym zwierzęciu brata. Ominął ją szerokim łukiem i ruszył po schodach na górę, do swojego pokoju. Po drodze jednak zatrzymał się przed pierwszymi drzwiami, w korytarzu znajdującym się na lewo. Nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni widział je zamknięte.

Wszedł po cichu do środka, wstrzymując oddech. Wnętrze było jasne i przytulne. Niepościelone łóżko i kubek z niedopitą herbatą sprawiały wrażenie, jakby właściciel tych rzeczy wyszedł tylko na chwilę. Gdyby tylko to była prawda…

Albus podszedł do biurka, na którym, w nieładzie, leżał stos notatek. Gdy przyjrzał się im bliżej, ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że są to wycinki z gazet, na których w większości uśmiecha się do niego jego własna, czarno–biała podobizna.

„Albus Dumbledore – najmłodszy czarodziej w historii, laureatem prestiżowej nagrody _Złoty kocioł_" – głosił jeden z nagłówków. Chłopak podniósł artykuł i zmiótł w ręce, rzucając gniewnie na ziemię. A więc to właśnie takiego matka widziała go w ostatnich dniach swojego życia. W blasku chwały, z dumą sięgającego po kolejne trofea. Jakby świat kładł się u jego stóp. Nie znał już człowieka z tego zdjęcia.

Czując się przytłoczony ponad miarę, opuścił to ziejące pustką wnętrze i udał się dalej. W jego pokoju też wszystko było tak, jak to zostawił. Plany, szkice, notatki, mapy. Uchylił głowę w ostatniej chwili, by uniknąć zderzenia z wirującym modelem jednej z galaktyk. Ścianę z półkami w całości zapełniały książki. Teraz jednak nawet one zdawały się obce i odległe.

Albus usiadł na łóżku, kładąc walizkę na podłodze. Jej uchwyt był wilgotny od potu, tak jak jego dłonie. Zawsze tak reagował w stresie.

Nagle, z dołu, doszły go krzyki i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Z różdżką w ręce zbiegł po schodach w samą porę, by powstrzymać wielką wazę, lecącą w stronę jego brata. Ariana płacząc, szamotała się w pościeli z niewidzialnym wrogiem, który prawdopodobnie istniał tylko w jej głowie.

– Wyjdź! – powiedział Albus do brata.

Machnął różdżką, na co brzegi prześcieradła owinęły się wokół drobnego ciała dziewczyny, unieruchamiając ją. Teraz, gdy nie mogła się ruszać, jej płacz zmienił się w histeryczne zawodzenie. Albus stał nad nią, znów czując znajomą, dziwną niemoc w nogach. Usiadł na skraju łóżka siostry i przyłożył jej dłoń do czoła.

– Cii… – szepnął. – Już dobrze. Nic ci nie grozi. Ja tu jestem, nie dam cie skrzywdzić. Teraz już cie nie zostawię.

Zacisnął oczy, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie usypiające. Wrzaski ustały, a głowa Ariany opadła bezwładnie na bok. Albus siedział tak jeszcze chwile, gładząc ją po poplątanych włosach, po czy wstał i, czując wzbierający ból głowy, wyszedł z pokoju.

Aberforth odpoczywał w wyświechtanym fotelu, bezmyślnie drapiąc za uszami swoją kozę. Z wargi ciekła mu krew, barwiąc na czerwono kołnierz jego koszuli, ale zdawał się tym nie przejmować.

– Ocknęła się i zaczęła pytać gdzie jesteś, nie potrafiłem jej uspokoić – odpowiedział cicho na niezadane pytanie.

Albus zajął miejsce na kanapie, naprzeciw niego. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Co, przerasta to cię? – syknął Aberforth. – Witaj w domu, _bracie_.


	2. Część Druga

Czarny korowód sunął powoli mokrymi od deszczu ulicami Doliny Godryka. Na przedzie szli dwaj synowie zmarłej. Obaj mieli na głowach czarne tiary i trzymali w rękach różdżki, za pomocą których kierowali trumną. Albus nie płakał, nie był w stanie uronić łzy. Znów miał to okropne uczucie, że to nie on w tym wszystkim uczestniczy. Może jest tylko obserwatorem? Może to wszystko nie jest jego życiem?

Trumna zakołysała się, gdy zamyślony, szarpnął różdżka nieco za mocno. Rozwścieczone spojrzenie jego brata boleśnie uświadomiło mu, że to wszystko jednak dzieje się naprawdę.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie, jak zdołał przetrwać pogrzeb. Ci wszyscy ludzie byli zamazani. Nie widział ich twarzy. Mówili coś do niego, ale nie był w stanie wyłapać zbyt wielu słów.

– Albusie, tak mi przykro. Twoja mama to była taka miła kobieta… – załkała pani Bagshot, kładąc mu pomarszczoną rękę na ramieniu. – Poznaj, proszę, Gellerta. On także przyszedł złożyć ci kondolencje…

Reszty zdania jednak Albus już nie dosłyszał. Jedyne, co teraz widział, to ciemne, bystre oczy, wpatrzone w niego z mieszaniną współczucia i ciekawości. Lekko kręcone, krótkie blond włosy, okalały twarz o ostrych, regularnych rysach. Albus nie mógł się zdecydować, czy stojący przed nim chłopak był piękny, czy może tylko interesujący. Jednego był pewny – biła z niego rzadko spotykana charyzma.

– Kondolencje – odezwał się Gellert niskim, aksamitnym głosem.

Albus tylko kiwnął głową, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. To nie był czas ani miejsce na zadawanie pytań. Mogą poczekać.

Rozejrzał się, szukając w ciemnym tłumie Aberfortha, który z nieodgadnioną miną ściskał kolejne dłonie, ustawionych do niego w kolejce krewnych i znajomych. Gdy oderwał od brata wzrok, Gellert zdążył już zniknąć w tłumie. Albus na próżno rozglądał się za jego blond włosami. Nie wiedział, co go tak w nim zafascynowało, ale był zdeterminowany się tego dowiedzieć.

Gdy, już po wszystkim, wszedł z powrotem do domu, skierował się automatycznie w stronę sypialni siostry. Spała, nieświadoma niczego. Teraz jej choroba jawiła się wręcz jako błogosławieństwo…

Kilka dni po pogrzebie, które zdawały się być teraz całą wiecznością, Albus otrzymał list od Elphiasa. Przyjaciel przesyłał mu pozdrowienia i barwnie opisywał swoje pierwsze dni w Grecji. To było wręcz niemożliwe, że gdzieś, równolegle, mógł istnieć świat, w którym ludzie byli tak szczęśliwi.

Aberforth wszedł do domu z nieobecną miną i położył się na sofie, zamykając oczy. Ostatnio często znikał, nie mówiąc nikomu gdzie się wybiera. Nie widząc potrzeby do prowokowania nowych kłótni, Albus postanowił zostawić go samego.

Nie patrząc na to gdzie idzie, ocknął się nagle na cmentarzu. Teraz to miejsce wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, niż tamtego poranka. Albus był tym wyjątkowo zdziwiony, bo od pogrzebu nie odwiedził jeszcze grobu matki.

Cmentarz był niemal całkowicie pusty. Niemal, ponieważ przy jednym z grobów stała wysoka, znajoma postać. Albus od razu rozpoznał blond włosy, za którymi rozglądał się ostatnio i które tak często pojawiały się w jego myślach.

Niepewnie, trochę się ociągając, ruszył ścieżką w stronę chłopaka. Gellert był jak magnes, który przyciągał go do siebie swą siłą. Albus poczuł dziwne podniecenie na myśl o ponownym spojrzeniu w te wyraziste oczy.

– Witaj, Albusie – przywitał go młodzieniec.

Teraz, gdy Dumbledore był na tyle blisko, by widzieć go wyraźnie, zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że nieznajomy pochyla się z zaciekawieniem nad grobowcem rodzinnym Peverellów.

– To jedyne miejsce w tym mieście, gdzie można odnaleźć spokój, nie sądzisz? –dodał, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. – Gellert Grindelwald. Moja ciotka nie miała sposobności nas lepiej zapoznać. Zresztą, to chyba nie był odpowiedni moment.

– Albus Dumbledore – odpowiedział, ściskając jego wyciągnięta dłoń. – Jesteś spokrewniony z Peverellami?

Gellert uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Nie. Jednak to z ich powodu tu jestem. No i może jeszcze dlatego, że obecnie nie jestem zbyt mile widziany w moich ojczystych stronach.

Albus spojrzał na niego pytająco, lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

– Czytałem o tobie, Albusie. – Gellert zerknął na niego z ukosa – I muszę przyznać, że z niecierpliwością czekałem na moment, kiedy będę mógł cię poznać. Najlepiej rokujący młody czarodziej naszych czasów – powiedział z uśmiechem.

– Nie kpij ze mnie – mruknął Albus. – Nawet jeśli, to już przeszłość.

– A ja naiwnie myślałem, że jedyne co można mieć w naszym wieku, to obiecującą przyszłość.

– Faktycznie, naiwnie – mruknął Albus, nie umiejąc jednak opanować słabego uśmiechu. – Obecnie moja przyszłość nie wygląda najciekawiej. Każdego z nas, wcześniej czy później, doganiają rutyna i obowiązki.

– Zawsze można przed tym uciekać. Nawet tu, w Dolinie Godryka. – Grindelwald spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Widzisz ten symbol, Albusie?

Pochylił się nad grobem. Pod zeschłymi liśćmi ukryty był z trójkąt, z wpisanym w środek okręgiem i przecinającą go linią prostą.

– Mówi ci to coś? – spytał, patrząc na niego bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Albus przyklęknął, wodząc długim palcem po cienkich liniach symbolu. Nic dla niego nie znaczył. Jedyne co go w nim interesowało, to dlaczego ktoś taki jak Gellert się nim zajmuje.

– Trójkąt oznacza Pelerynę Niewidkę, okrąg to Kamień Wskrzeszenia, a linia… to Czarna Różdżka. Śmierć, Albusie, to nie jest coś nieuniknionego – powiedział Gellert, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Obiecuję, że jeśli tylko chcesz, wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Widzę to w tobie. To samo pragnienie wielkości, które jest we mnie! Pomyśl, co możemy razem zrobić! – teraz jego szept stał się natarczywy, drżący od emocji. – Spotkajmy się jutro wieczorem. W tym samym miejscu.

Szeleszcząc ciemnym płaszczem, Gellert pospiesznie oddalił się z cmentarza, zostawiając Albusa samego w dojmującej ciszy. Stojąc w tym miejscu i będąc otoczonym antycznymi grobowcami, ciężko było uwierzyć w fakt, że ze śmiercią można walczyć.

Mimo sceptycyzmu, Albus spotkał się jednak z Grindelwaldem o umówionej porze. Jak mógłby odmówić? Już samo zobaczenie go i usłyszenie jego silnego głosu zdawało się być wystarczającą zachętą.

Nie trzeba było wiele, żeby stali się nierozłączni. Teraz, kiedy mieli wspólną obsesję – Insygnia Śmierci, całymi dniami przesiadywali nad mapami i starymi księgami. Wszystko znów jawiło się dla Albusa w jasnych barwach, a dom przestał być jego wiezieniem. Prawdę mówiąc, przestał też być jego domem.

To było tak dziecinnie proste – ignorowanie napadów wściekłości brata i podawanie siostrze usypiającego eliksiru. Aberforth zarzucał mu często, że idzie na łatwiznę, marnotrawiąc życie Ariany zamiast swojego. Nie gasiło to jednak światła w głowie Albusa.

Z radością oddawał się dyskusjom z Gellertem i równoczesnemu poznawaniu nowych stron jego złożonej osobowości. Byli tak do siebie podobni, że Albus nawet nie zdążył zauważyć, kiedy się zakochał. Nie znał do tej pory tej strony swojej duszy, a Grindelwald był jak jej brakująca część.

Pewnego dnia, gdy to będzie możliwe, wprowadzą swoje plany i ambicje w życie, a wtedy już nic nie stanie im na przeszkodzie.

– Znowu do niego wychodzisz? – spytał gniewnie Aberforth, zagradzając mu drogę.

Niebo iskrzyło się czerwienią i fioletem. Był zmierzch.

– Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz?

– Może mi też podasz teraz ten eliksir, który dolewasz Arianie do napoju? Pozbędziesz się wtedy kolejnego problemu – zaszydził młodszy brat.

– Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął Albus, starając się go bezskutecznie odsunąć.

Aberforth wyjął różdżkę.

– Nie widzisz tego, że on jest zły? Widziałem jego list do ciebie. _Większe dobro_? Czy to właśnie w imię tej idei, zostawiasz bez opieki swoją chorą siostrę?

– Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz... – mruknął Albus, patrząc z niepokojem na różdżkę w ręku brata.

Nie miał zamiaru walczyć. Nigdy. Rozbrojenie Aberfortha byłoby zbyt proste.

– Albusie, jesteś tam? – rozległ się głos Gellerta, a następnie pukanie do drzwi.

– Nie wpuszczaj go, proszę! – jęknął Aberforth, rozszerzajac oczy z przerażenia. – A co, jeśli Ariana się obudzi…?

– Nie obudzi – zapewnił go Albus, tym razem bez problemu odsuwając brata na bok i wpuszczając Grindelwalda do środka.

Gellert rozejrzał się czujnie po wnętrzu i jego wzrok niemal natychmiast spoczął na uzbrojonym Aberforthcie.

– Długo się nie pojawiałeś, wiec postanowiłem sprawdzić co się dzieje… – powiedział powoli.

– Jakie to z twojej strony troskliwe – prychnął Aberforth. – A teraz wynoś się stąd i przestań odciągać mojego brata od jego obowiązków!

Gellert spojrzał na niego chłodno, robiąc krok do przodu.

– Obowiązki twojego brata to coś, czego ty, smarkaczu, nigdy nie zrozumiesz. –Okrążył go drapieżnie, przyglądając mu się dokładnie z góry. – Myślisz, że to marne życie mogłoby kiedykolwiek zadowolić wielkiego czarodzieja?

Albus stał z boku, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia ani jednego słowa. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego młodszy brat znalazł się nagle w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział tego niepokojącego błysku w oku Grindelwalda. To było hipnotyzujące i przerażające, równocześnie. .

– Marne życie? – ryknął Aberforth, celując teraz różdżką w Gellerta.

Wszystko ucichło momentalnie, gdy usłyszeli krzyk z sypialni. Nie zdawali sobie do tej pory sprawy z tego, jak głośno się zachowują. Drzwi do pokoju Ariany wypadły z hukiem z zawiasów, a ona sama wyszła z pokoju, z powiewającą szatą. Na jej białym policzku widniał ślad zadrapania od własnych paznokci, a ręce miała wymazane krwią. Cała trójka zamarła na ten straszny widok.

– Albus! – krzyknęła, idąc chwiejnie w jego stronę. – Zostań! Ty! Nie zabierzesz go! Spojrzała gniewnie w stronę Gellerta, który teraz także stał z różdżka w pogotowiu.

– Wyjdź natychmiast! – ryknął do niego Aberforth, kierując się w stronę siostry.

Ta jednak machnęła ręką i zaklęcie odrzuciło go na bok. Stracił przytomność.

Ariana ciągle zbliżała się w stronę Gellerta, który teraz opierał się już plecami o drzwi.

Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Machnięcie ręką, machniecie różdżką, tarcza, krzyk. Zaklęcie odbiło się od niewidzialnej ochrony, którą Albus w ostatniej chwili wyczarował przed Gellertem i pomknęło z powrotem do swojej właścicielki. Ariana upadła na ziemię. Niemy krzyk zastygł na jej małych usteczkach. Albus podbiegł w jej stronę, słysząc za sobą tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi. Gellert uciekł.

– Ariano! – krzyknął chwytając ją w ramiona i potrząsając nią rozpaczliwie.

Uszy rozsadzał mu dźwięk własnej krwi, która wrzała w jego żyłach.

Głowa Ariany przechylała się od prawej, do lewej strony. Bezwładna, jak kukiełka. Oczy miała utkwione w jakimś, ważnym tylko dla niej, punkcie. Nie oddychała. Jej dusza opuściła ich razem z krwawym słońcem, które teraz już całkowicie zniknęło za widnokręgiem.

– Co… co się stało? – wyjąkał Aberforth, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Zamarł na widok Albusa, obejmującego martwe ciało siostry. Rzucił się w ich stronę, odgarniając dziewczynie włosy z twarzy.

– Zabiłeś ją – szepnął słabo.

– Aberforthcie… ja… – wyjąkał Albus.

– Milcz. Nie chcę tego słuchać… Nie mogę tego słuchać! Wyniesiesz się, jak tylko zrobimy pogrzeb, a ja sprzedam ten dom. Te ściany… to za dużo. A ty, znikniesz z mojego życia…

Historia zdawała się zataczać koło, gdy parę dni poźniej czarny korowód, z dwójka braci Dumbledore na czele, ponownie kierował się w stronę cmentarza.


	3. Chapter 3

_Luty, 1945_

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim małym gabinecie, patrząc na pięknego feniksa, czyszczącego złote pióra w ogonie. Zazdrościł mu spokoju i koncentracji. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie przychodziło mu teraz wyjątkowo ciężko. Przed nim, na pokrytym notatkami biurku leżała rozłożona gazeta. Po prawej stronie zamieszczone było wielkie zdjęcie blondwłosego czarodzieja w ciemnej, długiej szacie. Na jego piersi widniał czerwony znak, który Albus znał aż za dobrze. To, co było jednak najbardziej interesujące na tym zdjęciu znajdowało się w prawej ręce mężczyzny. Czarna różdżka. Pewnie większość osób nawet jej nie zauważało, patrząc na tą fotografię. Dla Albusa była jednak kluczowa.

A więc to prawda. Znalazł ją. Spełnił marzenie młodości, które kiedyś dzielili między sobą. Jaki był sens walki z nim, skoro tak cenny przedmiot był w jego posiadaniu? Gellert zmienił od ich ostatniego spotkania.

Albus pogładził się po swojej krótkiej, rudej brodzie. Znów zerknął na gazetę. Po drugiej stronie, wytłuszczonym drukiem widniał tytuł: „Grindelwald zapowiada, że będzie więcej ofiar. Czy to koniec ustawy o tajności czarodziejów?". Mniejsza, papierowa podobizna Gellerta patrzyła Albusowi wyzywająco w oczy. Wycelował w niego różdżką, z pyszałkowatym uśmiechem.

Krzesło przewróciło się z łoskotem, gdy Dumbledore poderwał się na równe nogi dysząc ciężko. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że na tym samym zdjęciu pojawia się jego siostra, Ariana. Demony przeszłości goniły go każdego dnia. Od tego pamiętnego wieczoru nie rozmawiał jeszcze nawet ze swoim bratem mimo, że teraz mieszkali tak blisko siebie. Aberforth podobno starał się otworzyć własny pub w Hogsmade za pieniądze ze sprzedaży ich domu rodzinnego.

Albus zamachnął się ręką, zrzucając na podłogę wszystko, co znajdowało się obecnie na biurku. Nie przyniosło mu to jednak upragnionej ulgi. Gazeta zamknęła się w locie, pokazując okładkę, z której spoglądała na niego jego własna podobizna. Wielki nagłówek głosił „Dumbledore Ministrem Magii? Jak tylko rozprawi się z Grindelwaldem." Wiedział, że tego właśnie wszyscy oczekiwali, że uważali go za jedynego, który może zakończyć to szaleństwo. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że przyczynił się do rozpętania go…

Ciszę przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi. Albus jednym machnięciem ręki oczyścił swój gabinet i szybko zajął miejsce za biurkiem.

-Proszę.

Drzwi otwarły się szeroko i do środka weszły dwie postacie. Jedną z nich był dyrektor Hogwartu, siwy profesor Armando Dippet. Towarzyszył mu nie kto inny, tylko Minister Magii we własnej osobie Faris Favin. Był to wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o dzikim spojrzeniu spod krzaczastych brwi. Albus w duchu współczuł mu tak ciężkich czasów na sprawowanie tego wysokiego urzędu.

-Musimy porozmawiać –powiedział Favin.

Widocznie nie miał ochoty tracić czasu na zbędne grzeczności czy kurtuazyjne wstępy. Dumbledore wskazał im dwa czerwone fotele, stykając przed sobą długie końcówki swoich palców. Dobrze wiedział po co przyszli. Nie zamierzał im jednak ułatwiać tej rozmowy.

-Chciałbym, żebyś mnie dokładnie wysłuchał –dodał Minister, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

-Masz na myśli _kolejny_ raz dokładnie wysłuchał? –uśmiechnął się Albus, poprawiając sobie okulary na nosie.

-Albusie, proszę! –wtrącił się profesor Dippet, patrząc na niego karcąco.

-Dumbledore, nie znam twoich powodów. Nie wiem, jak możesz patrzeć na to wszystko z takim spokojem. –Favin podniósł gazetę i pomachał mu nią przed nosem –Nekrologi zajmują tu teraz dwie strony. Przeglądałeś je może? Te wszystkie zniknięcia, morderstwa…! Naprawdę cię to nie rusza?

Albus wstał od biurka i podszedł do okna. Szkolne błonia były opustoszałe. Tak jak jego serce. Oczywiście, że nie był w stanie na to patrzeć! To całe cierpienie było nie do zniesienia! Krew wszędzie. Na jego rękach także. Grindelwald był nie do pokonania.

-Albusie –odezwał się cicho Dippet –Naprawdę zamierzasz siedzieć tutaj z założonymi rękami?

-Możesz być Ministrem Magii, możesz być naprawdę kimś Dumbledore!

Albus zaśmiał się.

-Panie ministrze, z całym szacunkiem, ale to najbardziej nietrafiony argument na tej całej liście. Mogę panu zaręczyć, że nie czekam na pana stanowisko. Tutaj –rozejrzał się po swoim gabinecie, pełnym wirujących i parujących obiektów –Jest mój dom. Moje powołanie. Przykro mi panowie, ale jeżeli to wszystko, to mam jeszcze trochę wypracowań do sprawdzenia.

-Nie, to nie wszystko! – Favin spojrzał na zegarek –Daj nam jeszcze pięć minut, Dumbledore. Powinien już tu być…

-Przyjdzie. –odpowiedział bez cienia wątpliwości Dippet.

Dokładnie w tej chwili usłyszeli narastający stukot kroków na korytarzu i po raz drugi tego dnia drzwi do gabinetu otwarły się z hukiem. Tym razem bez pukania. Postać, która weszła do środka zrzuciła kaptur i oczom wszystkich ukazał się chudy, rudowłosy mężczyzna. Usta miał zaciśnięte z uporu, a jego oczy ciskały gromy.

-Zostawcie nas samych –warknął Aberforth.

Nic się nie zmienił. Kompletnie nie imponował mu fakt, że tuż przed nim siedziały najbardziej wpływowe postacie w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Co więcej, ci wielcy czarodzieje na jego rozkaz podnieśli się z foteli i ze skinieniem głowy, w milczeniu opuścili pomieszczenie. Tak, bez wątpienia się nie zmienił.

-Bracie –szepnął Albus –Tyle lat…

-Zamknij się, ty sentymentalny głupcze i słuchaj –Aberforth śmiało ruszył w jego stronę –Wygodnie ci tutaj, w tym starym zamczysku, co? Te grube mury są bardziej szczelne, niż to się może wydawać, skoro jesteś głuchy na to, co się dzieje za nimi.

Rozejrzał się z pogardą po gabinecie.

-Jak długo jeszcze go będziesz bronił? Ile jeszcze potrwa czasu, ile krwi się przeleje żebyś zrozumiał, kim on tak naprawdę jest!

Albus w milczeniu zapadł się głębiej w swoim fotelu. Schował twarz w dłoniach.

-Widzę, że nos ci się zagoił –zakpił Aberforth –Może byłem zbyt łagodny, skoro tak szybko o wszystkim zapomniałeś.

-Nigdy… –szepnął Albus.

-Kłamiesz!

Bracia Dumbledore równocześnie wymierzyli w siebie różdżkami.

-Nie prowokuj mnie.

-A niby czemu? Na co lepszego poświęcasz swoją moc i energię? Na mieszanie w kotle? Na uczenie dzieci jak sprawić, by piórko wzleciało pod sufit? Wiem, że pokonasz mnie bez problemu. –uśmiechnął się –Ale nie uciszysz sumienia.

-Ty nie rozumiesz. Nic nie rozumiesz.

-O, rozumiem i to chyba za dobrze. Nasza droga Ariana to był tylko wypadek. Tak, jak te stosy trupów, które twój ukochany zostawia za sobą.

Albus machnął różdżką, a jego brat przeleciał przez gabinet, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Osunął się powoli na posadzkę. Z jego czoła leciała krew. Wszystko to było aż za bardzo znajome. No i te mokre dłonie…

Ciszę, która nastała przerwało skrzeczenie Faweksa, który przeleciał przez pokój i usiadł Aberforthowi na ramieniu. Pochylił swoją piękną głowę, obmywając ranę na twarzy mężczyzny srebrzystymi łzami.

-Przepraszam –szepnął Albus.

-Wydaje mi się, że do tego można by sprowadzić nasze ostatnie rozmowy –mruknął Aberforth, obserwując feniksa –Albusie, ocknij się. Po raz pierwszy masz szansę wykorzystać swój wielki dar na coś naprawdę ważnego. Wiem, że to będzie dla ciebie trudne. Niebezpieczne.

Albus zamyślił się, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni.

-Nie masz nawet pojęcia jaką on ma moc…

-Możliwe. –Aberforth podniósł się ostrożnie z ziemi tak, by nie spłoszyć ptaka –Ale wiem, jaką ty masz. No i pomyśl tylko, może nawet zrobią twoją kartę do kolekcji z czekoladowych żab…

Bracia spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy i po raz pierwszy od dawna, w prawie identyczny sposób uśmiechnęli się do siebie. W tym gabinecie już dawno nie było można usłyszeć szczerego śmiechu.

* * *

><p><em>Marzec, 1945 <em>

-Znów się spotykamy –Grindelwald rozłożył szeroko ramiona, jakby witał starego druha –Tak jak przed laty. Wtedy też czekałem na spotkanie z tobą z niecierpliwością.

Albus nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca. To nadal zdawał się być dawny Gellert. Tylko to spojrzenie. Ten błysk w jego oczach, którego niegdyś się tak obawiał, teraz zdawał się zamieszkać tam już na stałe.

-A więc to prawda –szepnął smutno, wskazując ręką na różdżkę, którą trzymał Grindelwald.

-Obawiam się, że tak Albusie. Ale Pomyśl tylko, co to oznacza! Tylko ty możesz to tak naprawdę pojąć! –Gellert podszedł do niego, z szaleństwem wypisanym na twarzy zbyt wyraźnie, by można to było zignorować –Przyłącz się do mnie! –szepnął z dobrze znana nutą natarczywości –Dołącz do mnie!

Albus spuścił wzrok, biorąc głęboki oddech. Nie mógł już patrzeć w te oczy tak samo, jak kiedyś.

-Nie–powiedział, tym razem głośno i wyraźnie.

Grindelwald pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową. Uniósł czarną różdżkę i wycelował nią prosto w serce Albusa.

* * *

><p><em>Albus Dumbledore spojrzał błagalnie na stojącego przed nim Severusa Snapea. „Severusie, proszę…" –szepnął w jego stronę. Nie chciał już dłużej czekać, nie po tym co dzisiaj zobaczył w swoim umyśle. Jedyne na co miał ochotę patrzeć teraz, to na to krwawe słońce przed nim. Było wspaniale widoczne z wysokiej wieży astronomicznej. Tylko one zdawało się teraz łączyć go z Gellertem. Zieleń to kolor nadziei. Dziś, tu na tej wieży Avada Kedavra była dla niego wybawieniem. Snem, po bardzo długim dniu. <em>

_**Komentarze mile widziane**  
><em>


End file.
